The invention relates to a graded index rod lens (GRIN lens) comprising several coupled light-wave conductors for optical data communication systems. Gradient index rod lenses (GRIN lenses) provided with light-wave conductors (LWC's) are used, for example, in multiplex devices for optical broadband transmission.
In an optical multiplexer, GRIN lenses are known, on the end face of which at least two LWC's are coupled (DE-AS 27 45 940). The areas provided for coupling can be calculated with reference to the imaging properties of the GRIN lens. The calculated position of a coupling area can be found only with difficulty, however, laborious measurements being required by fine-mechanical positioning auxiliaries.